A Tale of Red Shoes, True Love & War
by Proudturtlecrab
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to the extremely minor characters that the Gaang ran into on their journey? Learn the history and follow the future of the man wearing red shoes that Sokka once angrily yelled at during the 14th epiode of ATLA, "The Fortuneteller." Does Tsuchi ever find his true love?
1. Chapter 1: The Earth Kingdom Forest

**A Tale of**

**Red Shoes, True Love & War**

**Chapter One: The Earth Kingdom Forest**

The hot Earth Kingdom sun shone brightly on Tsuchi's Earth Kingdom garb. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. As he ventured through the forest, he saw many things.

A platypus- bear lay lazily by the river side. Tsuchi recalled that platypus- bears had a very violent nature when in the wild. He imagined that they _could_ be domesticated but instead of testing his new theory, he decided to not take a chance. He crouched behind a bush and studied the marvelous hybrid.

Its two large front paws were padded with claws. They could most definitely slash a person in half with one strong and powerful swipe. The hybrid stood up slowly but with a purpose, of course. It sauntered over to the river and stared intently into the stream. Tsuchi couldn't help but marvel at the creature's chocolate colored fur. A dramatic V- shape stretched from shoulder to shoulder and the point dipped down to reach the center of the mammal's chest.

Tsuchi followed the platypus bear's line of sight and saw that she was waiting for the perfect time to smash her large padded paw into the river to snatch a Se Tu fish for lunch time.

Se Tu fish are common to the southern and western rivers of the Earth Kingdom. Their jade color and mysteriously human like eyes cause them to be a highly sought creature. Many Earth Kingdom royal families like to keep Se Tu fish either in a pond or in a large, fresh water tank in their estates as pets. Tsuchi recalled reading that the wealthy Earth Kingdom Se Tu family had gotten their surname because of the very first ancestor of their family. Kun Se Tu had made his money by fishing for Se Tu fish and selling them to restaurants, zoos, pet stores and anywhere else that simply wanted the fish. The family then changed their surname to Se Tu to honor the fish.

Tsuchi watched the hybrid as she clumsily slapped the water. "_Was she hurt?" _ He thought to himself. Taking a closer look, he realized the creature's front legs and paws were lined with Boar- Q- Pine spikes. _"Must have been a territory fight.." _

Tsuchi was never one to ignore the pain of something else, whether it was that of a person or an animal. He didn't like to watch suffering. The platypus- bear would surely perish if it couldn't catch its food.

The traveler reached into his satchel and pulled out various fruits. He couldn't approach the hurt animal with nothing. He took out some apples, moon peaches, mangos and his last papaya. Looking down at his arm full of fruits, he realized he would be giving away his last papaya. It was for a good cause.

Tsuchi made himself known to the hybrid by stepping out of his bush uttering the tender words "Hey, sweetheart." The platypus bear's ears perked up and its eyes widened. Tsuchi progressed forward slowly. He gathered some leaves and quickly weaved them together to craft something that resembled a placemat. He laid the abundance of fruits on his forest- made placemat as a peace offering. The platypus bear stood there, unmoving, cautiously staring at Tsuchi. Because the hybrid was wounded and hurt, Tsuchi decided to let it adjust to his presence. He calmly backed away from the meal and removed his shoes that had no soles. A sigh of relief escaped his lips after he stuck his feet in the river. His feet were rough and beat up from the rocky terrain of the Earth Kingdom Mountains but he didn't very much mind. After all, the earth _was_ his friend.

He stared down into the crystal water, seeing a plethora of fish. Koi fish swam quickly through the stream, almost as if they were racing each other. Blue jays sat up in a nearby tree singing their lovely song. Tsuchi found it very soothing. Without knowing it, he dozed off.

_Two hours later._

He awoke to a crunching sound. Not wanting to scare the platypus- bear, he slowly peered over his shoulder. The hybrid was gnawing down on the fruit salad Tsuchi had made for it. He turned back around and focused his attention on the spiraling flowers that sat across from the river. Yellow petals danced as they soaked up the rays of the sun. Despite his little nap, Tsuchi found that the sun was still strong as it peered in through the canopy the forest trees provided. His village was still a day and a half of traveling away so he decided to make camp at the riverside.

After he had noticed that the platypus bear had fallen asleep, he rose from his spot on the river banks. He made his way over to the hybrid, not even bothering to put on his shoes, and stroked its soft fur. The scent of water emanated from its coat. Gently, Tsuchi scratched the fluffy animal behind the ear. He had read that there is a ganglion of nerves behind platypus- bear's ears and that a good rub in that spot could tame even the most wild of them. The creature rolled onto its side and sighed with content.

For the rest of the day and into the evening, Tsuchi sat with the grand mammal. _"She isn't so bad. She's actually quite peaceful." _ The young man lifted up the front paw of the hybrid and started gently picking out the spikes, one by one. He saw the platypus- bear's eyes open slightly, only to eventually droop down once again. She was tired. He moved onto the next paw. Reaching into his trusty satchel, Tsuchi pulled out a brush and began to glide it down the fur of his new friend. Another sigh escaped the giant bill of the creature. Tsuchi slept by the platypus- bear all through the night.

He woke to find himself laying on his back on the ground and the platypus- bear gone. _"Oh well,"_ he thought. "_I'm just happy she's feeling better." _Tsuchi reached into his bag and pulled out a book. He figured he could start walking again once he finished a chapter. Not much to his surprise, Tsuchi found himself completely enveloped in the story of Chin the Conqueror and Avatar Kyoshi. He simply could not put the book aside after only _one_ measly chapter. That would be absurd. The youth sat under the tree for the rest of the morning, reading on and on about the stories of previous Avatars. History was quite fascinating to Tsuchi. He especially enjoyed the story of Avatar Kuruk and his fiancé, Ummi. They really and truly loved each other. He wondered what it would feel like to have your true love, forever and ever. Tsuchi could only hope the Spirits would grant him with such a wish.

A rumble in his stomach snapped him out of his daydream. Looking around in the trees, Tsuchi noticed he had already eaten pretty much all the fruit that they had to offer. With a moan, Tsuchi grabbed his satchel and slung it over his shoulder. He stood up and put his_ shoes_ back on. From behind him, he heard a friendly roar. A gentle smile tugged at his lips as he realized what, or _who_, was behind him. He turned to see the platypus- bear standing tall and proud with a Se Tu fish in one paw and a bunch of fruits in the other. _"This is going to be the start of a most wonderful friendship,"_ Tsuchi grinned.

* * *

**A/N:**

How'd ya like it? Only the first chapter, but surely there is more literary goodness to come!

_*Just a quick note: Kun Se Tu has **no** relation to my OC, Kun, in "The Earth Kingdom's Avatar." I just really love the name.*_

Shoot me a review! They will be much appreciated!

Rock on little turtle- crabs! \m/


	2. Chapter 2: Makapu Village

**Chapter 2: Makapu Village**

Thoughts of home swam around Tsuchi's mind. He had missed his mother deeply. He even missed his siblings. Tsuchi was sure that Akira's erhu lessons were going well. Even though the erhu was a Fire Nation instrument, and the two nations were at war, the lessons of playing it had been passed down from generation to generation. Tsuchi's paternal great- great grandmother had learned to play the instrument when she lived in the Fire Nation with her best friend. Her dying wish was that each born girl would learn to play the erhu. She believed playing it to be soothing. Tsuchi's great- great grandmother also did not want the custom to be lost. Akira loved to play the erhu so she didn't mind three hour practices every morning.

That was another thing. The war.

Makapu Village was nestled deep in the mountains of the Earth Kingdom so they weren't very much involved with the war. Tsuchi's family knew _of _the war, but what they did not understand was the _severity_ of it.

On from when Tsuchi was about eight years old, he had heard various stories of the growing war from the numerous traders who had stopped off at Makapu Village to rest for the night. He had heard of the Air Nomad Genocide. Tsuchi did not understand how the Fire Nation could be so selfish and greedy, enough to _slaughter_ a civilization. The idea of it stabbed at his heart.

The Avatar was believed to be gone. People believed that when Avatar Roku had died, the spirit of the Avatar failed to reincarnate into the next nation in the cycle, which was air. Maybe that was why the Fire Nation killed all of the nomads: they needed to get rid of the only person powerful enough to stop their heinous crime. But this was more than just a crime. This was _war_. People's lives, in every nation, had been affected.

Sons had been sent to fight a war that they hadn't even started.

Wives had become widows.

Hope had been completely and utterly destroyed in almost everybody except for in Tsuchi. Even though he had come home crying many times at the terrible stories he had heard that day in the village, he still believed in love. He believed that even people of the Fire Nation were capable of feeling the emotion. Tsuchi believed that the Avatar would return. His mother would always tell him: "When the power of love overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace."* That kept him hopeful.

Tsuchi did not want to live his life in a haze. He _knew _the war was upon them. He did not want to only know _of _it. To make himself more aware and worldly, Tsuchi left his home at the age of nineteen. Returning sometime around his twentieth birthday would be the plan. His caring mother had understood her son's curiosity and let him leave. He had become a young adult. Tsuchi was no longer the wild earthbender child she had raised. He had become fairly advanced at the skill and could handle himself. His wild nature also subsided, leaving him calm and gentle. Through the years, he developed a love for books. Tsuchi was constantly reading. He would spend hours and hours at the village library after a day of school. All of the reading he did made him smart.

The platypus- bear Tsuchi had befriended the day before followed him on his journey home. He decided to name her Airi** for the gusto she exhibited when eating pears. They had been traveling since daybreak and were both starting to get hungry. Tsuchi and Airi's stomachs growled in unison. The young man and hybrid both turned their heads to look at each other. Tsuchi allowed a smile to creep on his face as Airi licked him.

The two friends settled alongside a river. While Tsuchi soaked his feet, Airi swam up and down the river catching fish for lunch. Tsuchi noticed, now that the Boar- Q- Pine quills were out of her paws and they had healed, Airi was quite the talented fisherman. She had caught two Se Tu fish and three koi fish. They would be eating marvelously on this beautiful afternoon. Airi relaxed in the stream while Tsuchi set up a fire to roast their freshly caught fish. While the fish were roasting, the young man scaled many trees to gather fruits.

When Tsuchi returned to the campsite, he could smell the delicious aroma of fried koi wafting through the air. He strutted through the bushes, proud of his assortment of fruits.

"Hey, girl," Tsuchi called to Airi. "It's time to dig in!" Tsuchi saw Airi's giant head pop out from behind an even bigger rock that was set in the stream. Tsuchi beamed as the giant hybrid came galloping out of the water on all fours. When she reached the fire, she stood on two legs, reaching to a height of six feet tall. Her massive platypus- like tail thudded happily against the ground. "So do you want koi or se tu first?"

An hour had passed and Tsuchi and Airi stood at the entrance to Makapu Village. A shiver of joy slinked up and down Tsuchi's spine.

"This is it, girl! I'm finally home! After six months. . I hope mother isn't mad at me for being gone so long. I wonder if they'll recognize me," Tsuchi confided in his new friend. "Of course they will! I'm their family." Nervous doubts surfaced but Tsuchi quickly pushed them aside, not wanting them to ruin his homecoming. His mother would be so proud to see how much he'd grown in the past six months.

"Alright, now listen girl. People in the village may be afraid of. You behave yourself or you'll have to wait outside the village for me. You won't be able to meet my family either! So stay by my side the entire time and don't do anything that might frighten people. Ok?" Airi responded with a nod of her head and a pleasant roar.

Turning his attention back to the entrance, Tsuchi took a deep breath and stepped under and through the large wall that bore the mighty Earth Kingdom symbol.

**A/N:**

*- quoted Jimi Hendrix there!

** _Ai _means _love _and _ri _could mean pear. Together, they make _Airi_. Tsuchi's platypus- bear is a pear lover! :D

Shoot me some reviews! They will be greatly appreciated. They'll also motivate me to write more! ;D

Rock on little turtle- crabs! \m/


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Friend

**Chapter 3: An Old Friend**

Tsuchi looked up past his village. Mt. Makapu looked beautiful. The volcano hadn't erupted in years. A navy colored sky that was dotted with tons of clouds surrounded the volcano. Tsuchi marveled at the mountains power. He hoped that it would never erupt. If it did, everybody in the village would have to uproot their lives.

Looking back at his loyal platypus- bear, Tsuchi smiled and patted her on the bill.

"Ahhhh, Airi," Tsuchi examined her dirty fur. "Maybe Mother will give you a bath when we get home." Airi nuzzled her head under Tsuchi's arm. He gave a laugh and patted her head.

The now former traveler trudged up the earthy brick- look- alike walkway. It seemed steeper than he remembered. Turkey- ducks waddled around, managing to get underneath Airi's feet. One of them pecked at her webbed toes and Airi screeched. She was about ready to swat one with her massive paw until Tsuchi intervened.

"Now, now. Remember what I said girl!" Airi drooped her head down in understanding. "Good girl."

After a walk of about five minutes or so, the two friends stepped foot off the trail and into the village. Tsuchi saw many familiar faces but they didn't seem to recognize him; except for one.

"Tsuchi! Is that really you?" A young woman peered out her window. She wore her hair in two long braids that reached to about her hips. Earth Kingdom, jade colored ribbons were intertwined in the braid. The ribbons allowed her dark brown hair to stand out and the highlights of dirty blond to add to the intensity of gorgeous colors. Long eyelashes fanned out the corner of her jade eyes. Specks of chocolate danced about in her irises. Pulling her manicured hand back through the window, she ran out the door.

"Tsuchi! It's so great to see you! Welcome home!" She grabbed the stunned youth by his shoulders and pulled him into a monstrous hug, despite his obvious nervousness. When she pulled back, Tsuchi noticed her pearly white teeth. He realized that she was quite clean for an earthbender, but who was he to judge? He was quite clean too.

"J- Jin, hello," Tsuchi stumbled on his words. He didn't know why he was having such a problem talking to her. They were _supposed_ to be friends. She was completely cool with him, even after he broke off their relationship before he left on his "worldly journey." Tsuchi figured that if he was going to be leaving the village, it wasn't fair to put Jin in that position. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. She could fight too.

Jin and Tsuchi met at earthbending camp a decade ago. They had never noticed each other very much until three years ago though. The two had started a relationship about two months before Tsuchi had decided to leave Makapu Village.

"_Jin, I'm leaving," Tsuchi fingered at his tunic nervously. His eyes wandered up to Jin's beautiful jade ones. Normally, they were filled with joy, happiness, kindness. But now, the only emotions he could make out from them were pain, sadness and a trace of heartbreak._

_They sat at the wooden table in silence. Ten long, aching minutes passed. Both of their hearts pounded in their chests. Jin knew that she was being broken up with, even though Tsuchi hadn't flat out said it. She was already feeling the pain; she didn't want to hear the words. _

_The proud and strong Earth Kingdom girl did what she decided she needed to do to salvage her and Tsuchi's relationship. Jin found Tsuchi's hand and cupped it in both of hers._

_ "Ok," she said with a honey sweet smile. "I'll see you when you return." Jin rose from her seat, still clinging to Tsuchi's hand. She couldn't help but think this may be the last time she could ever hold his hand. Jin leaned down and gave Tsuchi a kiss on his cheek. She felt him jump and had to try extremely hard to not laugh. Same old Tsuchi; he was nervous a fairly good amount of the times, but confident when he needed to be. With that, she slid her hand out of his. Walking to the door was like pulling herself away from an amazing book: almost impossible, at least for Jin. Without looking back, she stepped out the door and into the pouring Earth Kingdom rain._

"So, how have you been?" Tsuchi managed to choke out a few words.

"Oh, me? Ya know, the usual. I teach at the academy now." A huge smile turned up on Jin's face. Tsuchi couldn't help but smile too. Her smile was contagious.

With a slight blush and a nervous scratch of his neck Tsuchi said, "That's great, Jin."

"So I see you have a new pet?" A questioning smile appeared on Jin's face as she swiftly stepped around Tsuchi to pet Airi. Most people would be afraid of a platypus- bear, but Jin wasn't _most people._ "What's her name?"

"Airi. Her favorite fruit is pears."

"She's adorable! But I think she may need to be brushed.." A clump of Airi's hair lay in Jin's hand.

"Ha ha, yeaaaah. I was thinking my mother could give her a bath when we made it to our hou-"

"I can clean her if you'd like! My house is right over there, and besides, you look like you could use some Jasmine." Jin's kind and giving heart never failed. It was a part of her beauty and personality.

"Sure, we could go for that. Right, girl?" Tsuchi felt a responsive lick on his bare arms.

Jin had made Tsuchi some Jasmine tea while she washed Airi. The platypus- bear seemed to enjoy being pampered. It didn't seem like she had _any_ regrets leaving the wild.

Jin's house looked exactly the same as it did six months ago. The silky green drapes hung lopsidedly over the two windows on the front wall. Tsuchi remembered that Jin's grandmother had made those drapes; they were sentimental.

After Airi was all fluffed up and clean, she sat in the corner, marveling at Jin's quilled- chameleon while Jin and Tsuchi talked at the table. After a while, Tsuchi overcame his nervousness. After all, it was just Jin. Sweet, caring and kind Jin. His friend. They had talked late into the night. Tsuchi ended up sleeping over at Jin's house in the guest bedroom since it was too late to wake up his family. That night, both Tsuchi and Jin went to sleep happy, ecstatic actually, that they had both re- found their best friend and nothing more.

**A/N:**

What'd ya'll think of Jin? I believe I'll have her play an important role later in the story. There will definitely be more of her! :D

Well, shoot me some reviews! They will be _much_ appreciated!

Rock on little turtle- crabs! \m/


	4. Chapter 4: Home

**Chapter 4: Home**

With his platypus- bear by his side, Tsuchi knocked on the door of the house he calls home. The wooden door was slightly chipped. It was older than Tsuchi was. Three quick rasps on the door hadn't sufficed in getting anyone's attention inside the house, so Tsuchi knocked louder. Much to his surprise, the door drifted open.

The aroma of honey, pastries, and candles overtook his senses. Even the mighty earthbender had to inhale deeply to get his share of the wondrous scents. His mother had definitely been cooking.

"Mother? Are you here?" Silence answered Tsuchi's question. Regardless, he stepped into the house. "Anybody home?" No answer again. Tsuchi pulled out a chair and sat at the table. Noticing a note across the table, Tsuchi reached for it.

_Akira,_

_ Gone to market. I'll be back soon. When you wake, practice the music I left on the counter. Tsuchi should be arriving today so don't leave the house until he gets here or I return. _

_ Mother_

Not wanting to wake his little sister, who was not so little anymore, Tsuchi quietly made himself tea at pot. It was 10 a.m. How long could on girl sleep?

An hour and a half later Akira woke up. She stumbled her way into the main room of the house. Groggy eyes and bed head were _very_ noticeable. Tsuchi laughed as his little sister just stared at him. After recognition hit, her groggy eyes were full of life as she ran across the room to hug her older brother.

"Tsuchi! You're home! I missed you so much! There are so many things I need to tell you!" Tears welled up in the girl's eyes. _He's finally home, _she thought.

"I've missed you Akira!" He picked up his sister and spun her around, just like he used to do. "Oh!" Tsuchi had been waiting to introduce Akira to Airi. He knew that she would like her "I want to introduce you to my new friend, Airi!" He motioned to one of the corners of the room where his platypus- bear was sitting, being very well behaved.

"Tsuchi, where did you find a platypus- bear?"

"Outside the village, of course. She had boar-q-pine quills stuck in her paws so I fed her and took care of her until she felt better. Then she kind of just followed me and I didn't have the heart to tell her to stay back. I mean, look at that face!" Akira smiled at the way her brother was such a softie. His attitude always reminded her of how even the toughest people could be full of love, just waiting to give.

Akira walked over to the platypus- bear, who was now hanging her tongue out of her mouth, and slid her hand down her beautiful fur. "She is gorgeous, Tsuchi. Is she your new girlfriend?" Akira said teasingly.

"Ha ha! Nope," he said. "Just a friend, she and I."

"Was her fur always this clean?"

"No, I uh, actually slept over at Jin's last night. She gave Airi a bath."

"Oh, so you _slept over at Jin's?" _Akira said, raising an eyebrow. "That must have been interesting."

"Hey now, don't get too excited. Jin and I are just friends."

"Sure, sure," the teenager said, waving her hand in the air as if to say "Whaaaaatever."

Tsuchi shot her a accusing look. "Shouldn't you be practicing your erhu?"

"Yeah!" Akira's face lit up. "You wana hear some?"

"Of course!"

After listening to some music, the siblings sat at the table and talked about everything; new people in the village, Akira's schooling, music, literature. Akira made Tsuchi some of his favorite stew. It hit the spot for Tsuchi. He had longed for that stew since the day he left.

"Akira, are you up?" Tsuchi heard his mother's voice as she walked into the house.

"Hello Mother." Tsuchi grinned at his aging mom. A wide smile spread across her wrinkling face and she held out her arms. Obliging, Tsuchi gave his mother a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, my son." Akira joined in on the group hug. The reunited family cried together, but they were tears of pure happiness.

**A/N: **

Shoot me some reviews please! They will be greatly appreciated!

Rock on little turtle- crabs! \m/


End file.
